Higher Places
by crystal arie
Summary: Hitonari Hiiragi and Akane Tachibana have always wanted to reach higher places, but to be able to reach those places, no one said they couldn't do it together. Anime: I'll CKBC. Warning: YAOI.


**HIGHER PLACES **

"Waa...Suge! This is one big freakin' apartment you got here, Hiiragi! I mean, the last one was huge too, but this new one's even…HUGER!"

Hitonari Hiiragi closed the door behind him slowly as he watched his teammate enter his apartment with a look of admiration on his face. The silver-haired youth had no idea what came over him when his boisterous rival asked him for the nth time that day if he could come over to his house to hang out that he had answered 'yes' to the request. Request? No. More like an order. The raven-haired boy never _did_ know how to ask properly. Then again, he supposed that it was due to the whiny and recalcitrant tone of his friend that he finally gave in, giving his ears and brain a break from the continuous onslaught.

At that very moment though, he began to have second thoughts about his decision of bringing the lively youth to his apartment when dark-haired individual spotted his bed and flopped down on it, commenting lazily, "Yeah...I had an inkling that your bed would feel this comfortable."

Hitonari rolled his eyes and walked into his apartment. "Don't mess up the sheets, you freak."

At that reply, Akane Tachibana lifted his head from the pillow he had been burrowing it in and gave the gray-eyed boy a glare and pout. "Shut up. It's not as if it wasn't messed up to begin with. When I jumped on it, I saw the sheets all rumpled and stuff already. You probably didn't fix it this morning before going to school."

"If that's your defense to ruining my sheets, then let me tell you this: It wasn't a good one."

"Feh! Whatever you say, Hi-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Nande..._Hi-chan_?"

Hitonari sighed in exasperation, removing his shoes as he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, giving his skin some air. It had been particularly hot that day, the scenery seeming to resemble that of a mirage to those who looked long enough. Even though the heat was something that could have been used as an argument towards Kyoko Minefuji for her to cancel basketball training that day, the hard-headed woman simply gave them all the evil-look and they started to practice as hard as usual. Needless to say, the players of Kouzu were extremely drained by the end of the session.

Deeming the presence of Akane on his bed as unimportant, he walked over to his small kitchen and opened the cabinet, eyes searching for two cups of instant noodles. Upon finding what he wanted, he reached out to grab them –

- and felt warm arms wrap around his torso as soft lips latched on to his neck.

He instantly froze up. The sensation of a warm body against his own was one he wasn't accustomed to, since he had spent one night how many months ago with this very person in his house, but after going off to a training camp for a month with some students from other schools, he was surprised at the action of his friend. He dropped his hand limply to his side, his heartbeat beating so hard that he couldn't seem to hear anything else around him. Then, he swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat and silently asked, "It wasn't a fluke then?"

He felt Akane chuckle low beside his ear as the other youth whispered back, "No, it wasn't, Hi-chan."

His heart jumped at the affirmation as his body started to fall back against the raven-haired boy's chest. "You and I...we..."

Akane pulled him tightly against his lean form and nuzzled the boy's smooth skin. "That's right. _We_."

Exhaling with relief, Hitonari let his head fall back against the shoulder of Akane, closing his eyes as he allowed the warm and feel of the other boy overwhelm his senses, drowning out the real world and leaving the two alone in that room, simply holding each other and reveling in the fact that they were there with each other. Laughing softly, Hitonari moved his head slightly to the side so his lips could brush against the other youth's warm skin. "You stupid freak... Leaving me all alone that very morning after what we did... You didn't even say good-bye to me before I left."

Akane groaned. "Stuff it. It's not like I forgot, okay? And I left because I wanted to get you something before leaving for that dumb camp."

Hitonari blinked. "What?"

Akane pulled back slightly, but not much, still holding the fair-haired youth against him. Digging his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a long chain and at the end was half a silver basketball. Hitonari blinked at the item as Akane placed it around his neck, watching the sun's rays bounce off the basketball's surface as it lay still against his chest. Calmly watching the move of the cross with every breath the other boy took, Akane unbuttoned the first two buttons of his own shirt and showed him his own necklace, where the other half of the basketball lay. Akane winked. "Extremely cheesy, huh?"

Hitonari laughed loudly at that and turned around to face the raven-haired player. "Extremely."

With that, Akane leaned down, whispered a soft, "Welcome back, Hi-chan," and kissed his lover on the lips.

**OWARI **

Camry: Hehe! Just finished watching the two episodes and I was squealing all throughout the anime. Dear God...so much yaoi hints! I wanted to die! Oh well...just wanted to write something dedicated to this very short anime. Hope it was okay. Ciao! Oh, and tell me if you want me to continue it or write another one.


End file.
